Oh Gumah
Supreme Commander Oh Gumah, a bear-like alien evidently from the Ursa System, was Space Patrol Beta's first commander and superior of Ryu Draco, who ultimately assumed his place after he was murdered by Squidman and Octoa. He also held the Ursa Minor Power Orb which is later entrusted to his grandson, Kuma. Character History Rebellion and Death In defiance against the oppressive rule of the Neo Alliance of Evil, Oh Gumah took the lead as the Supreme Commander of Space Patrol Beta, a resistance movement formed by to liberate the 88 constellation systems. Among his supporters was a young dragon named Ryu Draco who, through an unorthodox use of the unawakened Draco Power Orb, became the first person to transform into a β-Squad Ranger, a warrior who legends foretold would rise from the power of the Power Orbs to save the universe in its time of need. Known as Drago Violet, Ryu, against Oh's orders, would impetuously attack the forces of the Neo Alliance on his own while his Ranger system was still incomplete. This led to tragedy as the Neo Alliance would strike back against SPβ, very nearly destroying the resistance. Seeing Ryu at the mercy of the Neo Alliance's assassins Squidman and Octoa, Oh stepped in to save him by holding them off, an act which led to him being gutted by the assassins. Addressing Ryu for the last time, Oh urged him to find the β-Squad Rangers, whom he believed to be the universe's only hope. Ultimately, Oh would sacrifice himself to save Ryu as he produced an explosive which he detonated, taking his own life while holding back the assassins long enough for Ryu to escape. In the wake of Oh Gumah's death, Ryu Draco inherited his place as SPβ's Supreme Commander while heeding his word as he embarked on a journey across space to find the people who would become the β-Squad Rangers while collecting the legendary Power Orbs. Post-mortem When Takeo chases Kuma to get the Cosmo Blaster back from him but ended up in a fight against Commander Mothuma, the Ursa Major Orb in Kuma's bag flew right at Takeo's blaster. Takeo then uses the Power Orb, causing the spirit of Oh Gumah to attack Mothuma and possess Kuma. Oh then uses Kuma to reveal the cause of his death and learns about the situation of SPβ. When Takeo and Kuma encounter Mothuma again, Oh was reluctant of Kuma fighting against the enemies. However, upon seeing Kuma's determination to save the universe, Oh lends him his power, which creates the Ursa Minor Orb for Kuma to transform into BroBear Aqua. Powers and Abilities *'Host Possession': As a spirit, Oh Gumah can possess anybody, as shown with Takeo Shishi and Kuma. Whoever he possesses will have their hair turn light blue in color. Behind the scenes Portrayal to be added Notes *At present, Oh Gumah is the only known member of SPβ to not have ultimately become a β-Squad Ranger; he does, however, technically serve as Kuma's means to become BroBear Aqua through his reincarnation within the Ursa Minor Orb. Category:Power Rangers Space Patrol Category:Allies Category:Aliens